Second Battle of Carne Village
Second Battle of Carne Village was a conflict in which the combined forces of the "Giant of the East" attacked in the middle of the night. Background Months earlier, Slane soldiers disguised as Baharuth Knights slaughtered residents in Carne to run up tensions between Re-Estize and Baharuth, while also luring in Gazef Stronoff into a trap to execute him. Momonga (having renamed to Ainz Ooal Gown) saved the village, then Gazef, and began to secretly fund the village's rebuilding. As Nfirea was being escorted to Carne, his escort guards came upon a Goblin Troop with higher intellect than wild goblins. As the lead goblin talked for a peaceful accord, Enri arrived and defused the situation due to knowing Nfirea. While Enri did not understand, Nfirea pieced bits of information from her to realize Momon was Ainz Ooal Gown and was indebted to him for saving Enri, asking only to learn how to craft the red potion. Enri Emmot, upon learning of a disturbance in the Tob Forest, sought the aid of the Adventurer's Guild only to not receive much help. While in E-Rantel, she informs Nabe of her predicament and then proceeds to buy new weapons and gear for her Goblin Troop before returning to Carne. Upon her arrival in Carne Village, during her absence, the Village Council unanimously voted to have Enri become the new Village Chief. Ainz Ooal Gown, finding out for himself despite Lupisregina's orders, searches for the ones causing the problems in the forest- The Giant of the East and Demon Serpent of the West. He then meets and subsequently kills Guu (the Giant of the East) for his commentary on his name and spares Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarun (the Demon Serpent of the West) for his surrender. Afterwards, Ainz inquires Ryraryus of his forces, including Trolls. Battle Around midnight under a full moon, the Goblins spotted a horde approaching from the forest and the alarm bell sounds to warn the villagers of impending invaders. Enri awakens and realizing the bell urges Nemu to get ready, and the two exit their home to reach the shelter stations. But as Enri is the Chief now, she leaves Nemu with her neighbor to watch over; alone, Enri ponders if some cruel and evil god is bringing tragedy upon her home. She joins her Goblin Troop and they appraise her of the situation, while Nemu and Lizzie go with the non-combatants to the shelter space. Agu's Tribe join ready to defend Carne, given raw potions by Nphirea to stun the bigger adversaries. Brita inquires to Jugem if this could be the Giant of the East and Demon Snake of the West attacking, with that possibility still an option. As a lookout announces the enemies approach, Enri and Nphirea return to the houses to ensure everyone evacuated, while the Vigilance Committee prop up their barricades should the front door be breached. As the invading forces collide with the front gate, a volley of arrows is shot and downs several monsters, but as enemy ogres topple the watchtower as they rain boulders on the village. Shuringan and Gurindai manage to kill a couple ogres before the tower finally falls, and they regroup with the Vigilantes to ready melee weapons upon the inevitable breach. Upon breaking down a door, the invaders fall into a trap and funnel into a tight spacing to be felled by the Vigilantes. Hopeful they'll have a victory soon, 'Guu' arrives and destroys a large section of the gate, and roars while not being harmed by arrows. Fearful for Enri, the Goblins plan to evacuate her, but remembering that she leads the village rethink that option for last, resolving to save her home with their will against the enemy. As Jugum lands a hit, he sees the wound neither bleed nor heal which contrary to Troll racial abilities, and the group believe the Giant of the East to be a Zombie Troll. As Enri and Nphirea finish checking for remaining residents, a Troll flanks the village and they hide upon seeing it in the Ogres' shack. As Nphirea knows the battle will attack the Troll and overwhelm the Vigilance Committee, they distract it with Ogre blankets to mask their smell and Nphirea lobs a slime potion at the Troll's nose to rob it of scent detection. Furious, the Troll pursues the "human" with the cloak on, as Enri and Nphirea run a bait-and-switch to lead the Troll away from the battle. But after a while, the Troll regains his sense of smell and finds Nphirea, who urges Enri to run as he distracts the Troll. As he confesses his feelings for her, Enri runs to get help from the Goblins at the other end of the village. Meanwhile, Nphirea's distraction doesn't last as the Troll knees him in the ribs, and he resolves to hear Enri's response to his feelings. Enri returns with Kaijali, Kuunel, and Gokou, only to see Nphirea about to be killed with them too far to intervene. Thankfully, Lupusregina Beta effortlessly blocks the attack and congratulates Nphirea's resilience while using Heal on him. Upon backing away from the scene, Enri runs in to hug him worried sick, but after a moment do they notice that Lupus has already killed the Troll, lit ablaze like a grilling hamburger. They hear from a distance that the main battle was won, as Lupus conveys Nphirea's invitation to Ainz's home for dinner as a reward for the Purple Potion and she departs. After Enri's trio escorts leave her with Nphirea, they sit by a tree to talk. Stargazing, Enri is relieved at their victory and admits that she never wants him to leave her side. Not sure if her feelings mean she's in love with him, Nphirea hopes that she is. Epilogue Come morning, Carne Village works to rebuild the defensive gates, while Nphirea inquires Jugem about the weapon he claimed from the defeated "Giant of the East." While happy to have it, he is bemused by the fight itself, finding how the Troll he fought and moved to be unusual. Nphirea asks if it was a zombie, Jugem is unsure and ponders if it were another subspecies of Troll. Their conversation ends, Enri steps out of her home to be complemented by Nphirea. As she blushes, Nemu and Jugem grin at the two love birds, but the group is startled by Lupusregina's surprise arrival. Yuri Alpha promptly smacks her sister for her impolite behavior, apologizes on her behalf, and escorts Nphirea, Enri, and Nemu to Nazarick for dinner. Entering the main hall, Enri is in awe of the grandeur of the layout, as Nemu runs about in excitement of the scenery. Nemu runs up to Ainz, complimenting on his home and by extent his friends; amused, Ainz agrees to give her a tour of the living space, promising to return soon so they may have dinner. As they wait, Enri is anxious that Nemu might offend Ainz and cause trouble. Nphirea suggests she calm down as Ainz is a very patient person, with Lumière in agreement and giving her tea. Enri nervously adds an ample amount of sugar and milk to her tea, which finally calms her down just before Ainz and Nemu return. Ainz aplogizes for taking his time, and has Lumière read off the menu; which is so fancy and long listed, Enri can't help but think she recited a spell. Ainz, remembering Demiurge's opinion, has a substitute for the Foie Gras and hopes they'l enjoy the dinner as a family as he must return to work. Muttering about adding Nemu's name to Lupusregina's list, Nemu asks what he said with him dismissing it as not important. Upon Ainz's leading them to the dinner space, Nphirea expresses how inferior he is compared to Ainz, with Enri expressing that she has already fallen for him. With their feeling made bare, the two hold hands and walk to the dinner hall to enjoy their feast. Aftermath Carne's defenses are tested and proven by this assault, with Jugem leading the defensive combat against the (zombie troll) Giant of the East. Ainz had intended to see if his "investment" in the upkeep of Carne was worth his expenses, thus upon seeing their adaptation and combat coordination did Ainz feel that they were indeed worth his interactions. Nfirea confesses his feelings for Enri in the aftermath, which she reciprocates. She demanded that he never again endanger himself like that, wanting him to stay with her. From this experience, Enri gained new leadership abilities which were later beneficial. While unintentional, Ainz had actually helped Enri and the Goblin Troop gain experience necessary for the second horn. By the time of the Third Battle of Carne Village, Enri had leveled up on her 'Commander' character class and unintentionally met conditions which had later summoned the 5,000 member Goblin Army upon desperately blowing the second Horn. References To Be Announced }} Category:Events Category:Battles and Wars